Trapped
by Rosepetal33
Summary: Hazel and the others don't manage to push the 'up' button in time. Annabeth and Percy, now trapped in a endless void, try to break free, while still trying to have a fairly normal relationship. The others are looking for them. Let's just say that NOTHING goes as planned, for either of them. (found cover pic on tumblr, not mine) Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Thaleyna ON HOLD
1. Now what?

**So, hello! Here comes the usual... Disclaimer: I don't own any of the percy jackson stuff. *sobs***

* * *

The doors closed, shutting all the light out.

Annabeth reached around and grabbed Percy's hand.

He pulled her into a tight embrace, expecting something to happen. Several seconds passed. Slowly, a bright light filled the elevator. Relieved, he looked around, loosening his grip. Maybe Jason and the rest had managed to get to them after all. But then the light became too bright, it was unbearable. A tremor shook the walls, and they collapsed; the light fading again. His spirits sank again, it was too late for any help.

He looked around. He could see Annabeth clear as day, but surrounding them was a black void. They stood, or were they floating? He turned in a circle. Nothing. There was nothing here, just a giant black void.

He heard Annabeth's confused voice. "Now what?"

He shook his head. "You tell me, Wise girl."

She took a shaky breath. "I don't know. I have no idea where we are. Nobody knows what happens to the people stuck in between. I guess it's just… nothing."

"Nothing?" He asked. "I think I can deal with that, as long as I have you. Nothing is better than tartarus."

She laughed. "Oh, Seaweed brain." Her laughter soon turned to crying. She hugged him, sobbing into his shirt.

He tried to comfort her, shedding tears as well. They had been through so much these past days, and their entire _life_, it seemed like a never ending battle. Annabeth pulled away suddenly, fire in her eyes. She looked around angrily.

"There has to be a way out!" She said, and started to run. Percy couldn't even tell if she was running straight, or up or even down. It was just a huge void.

"TARTARUS!" She screamed. "LET US OUT! ZEUS! ATHENA! MOM!" She shouted helplessly, her body shaking.

"Annabeth." Percy said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's no use. No one can hear us."

"NO!" She moved away from him. "I refuse to let us end like this!" She laughed bitterly. "Hero of Olympus, son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson and daughter of Athena, Annabeth Chase, died of old age after getting caught in a void at age 17. Oh, but no ONE WILL EVER KNOW!" She sobbed again, her emotions spiraling out of control.

He gently wrapped his arms around her, and she pulled him closer.

Exhausted, she looked up at him. "What about the war with Gaia? And Frank, Hazel, Leo, Piper, Jason and Nico? What about the camps? I'm scared, seaweed brain."

He kissed her. "Me too, Wise girl. But I've got you, don't worry. I love you."

They both fell asleep.

.

.

.

When they woke up, they both realized that they had a dreamless sleep.

"Morning." He said.

She raised an eyebrow. "Is it?" She gestured around. Right, the giant void thingy again.

He sighed. "Do you ever remember reading about something like this? Cause let's face it, I doubt there's a way out."

"Aren't you _ever_ _so_ positive about this! Well…" She thought for a while. "No. I don't remember reading about something like this. But… there was this one thing, though."

"Yes, yes, anything!" He said.

"I have no idea if this is even remotely connected. There was a story, where some demigod trapped in a prison. She had nowhere to go, but after a while, she started imagining things. Small things, at first. But then, the more she did, the thing slowly started becoming real." She explained.

Percy scratched his head. "So… we just imagine stuff, and we get it?"

"Maybe?" She said uncertainly.

He _was_ really hungry. Maybe he could imagine some food. If the story was anything like this. He closed his eyes and started thinking about this amazing pizza, with so much cheese, just melting and he could practically smell it.

Annabeth gasped. He opened his eyes, and he actually saw a giant pizza in front of him.

"Oh, wow." He grabbed a piece and stuffed it in his mouth, before his girlfriend could go all Athena on him and warn him that it might be poisoned. He was _hungry_, damnit!

She just shrugged and grabbed a piece herself.

"Do you think we should conjure up some other stuff?" He asked.

She chewed thoughtfully. "Not sure. Don't you think we might be messing with this thing if we do?" She gestured around.

He snorted. "Yeah, I doubt it could get more messed up than right now. The worst we could do is make it un-void-y."

She laughed. It felt like she hadn't done that in ages. Her laughter proved to be infectious, and soon, they were both doubled over with laughter.

"Okay, seriously. What are we gonna do?" Percy wiped a few tears away, still grinning.

She looked around. "A bed, maybe?"

His eyebrows shot up.

"Bed**s**! I meant beds! Plural! To sleep!" She said, blushing.

He smirked. "Uh huh, right."

"NOT LIKE THAT! Shut up!" She screeched, punching his shoulder. He chuckled.

She closed her eyes and concentrated. She started with a door leading into a hallway, letting her imagination run free. This was the dream of every architect, just imagining a house and it was there. Next came the bathroom, plus a bedroom, ah, _two_ bedrooms, or maybe just one, argh! _Anyway_… now a kitchen with a dining table and a living room… She designed each room separately, taking her time. Finally, she created a garden around the house, letting the grass go on for miles. At least they would have a proper floor. She added a stone path, and on second thought, a fountain as well.

She finally opened her eyes, staring at the house in front of her. It was beautiful. Her boyfriend stood next to her, gaping.

She chuckled. "Well, you might be a mini-sea god, but the gold-fish look doesn't suit you, seaweed brain."

He laughed, throwing an arm around her shoulders. They walked inside. She gave him a quick tour of the place, and they sat down on the sofa.

"So…" She started.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly." He commented.

"So, we try to look for a way back home. But we also just live like we normally would. You know, train, study, read, do anything to pass the time until we can get out." She said.

"We will find a way." He promised.

She nodded. "I hope so."

* * *

**Sooo, what do you think? Good, Bad? (But don't be mean) Please tell meee! :D**


	2. Time

"This isn't working!" Annabeth grumbled in frustration. They were trying to construct a door that would lead into the real world. They could imagine everything, so why not this? But every time they tried, there was just an empty pit behind the door.

Percy shrugged. "Do you have a better idea?"

"It _was_ _my_ idea" She said, shooting him an irritated glance.

"Right, Wise girl. Cause you have _all_ the ideas."

"Excuse me, what was that?"

"Nothing."

"It's in my genetics to have ideas, sorry if that offends you, mister all-mighty seaweed brain."

"So I'm stupid now."

"I did _not_ say that."

"Buuut, you were _thinking_ it."

"So you can read minds now?"

"Nope, just yours."

"Really?"

"Mh-hmm."

"So, what am I thinking now?"

"That I'm a seaweed brain."

"Something like that."

They sat in silence for a while. They had been here nearly three weeks, according to the calendar she had made on their second day. They could only guess the time, really. She wasn't even sure if any time had passed in the real world. Or maybe it had been hundreds of years already?

Percy sighed in defeat. "Well, today was another fluke."

"Yeah." She said, yawning. "But there's always tomorrow."

"About that…" He trailed off and she looked at him questioningly. "It's just…"

She nudged his side gently. "Oh, come on. Spit it out Percy."

"Well, I don't know about you, but trying to escape every day _and_ to fail every time… It leaves me hopeless. It's like having your legs knocked out from under you. We hope against hope every day, only to be disappointed." He paused. "I know it's weird. Being trapped here, just the two of us, and it might get lonely. But could we just try not to escape for one day? Just forget, and even though I know it sounds impossible, try to have fun?"

Annabeth stared at him. She might be good at talking nonsense at monsters till she's blue in the face, but pinning her emotions like that, and expressing them in words had never been her strong point. She listened to him, and realized that that was exactly how she felt as well.

"I think that would be nice." She said, smiling.

He grinned at her in relief.

As planned, they spent the next day relaxing, as if they were at camp half-blood, just without the other campers.

They were lying next to each other, looking at the stars they imagined, Percy's arm wrapped securely around her back.

"Do you think they're looking for us?" She asked, intertwining their hands.

He remained still for a moment. "Definitely."

"What makes you so sure?" She asked, turning to face him.

He shrugged. "You tell me."

She thought about it. They had become so close on their quest, and Annabeth missed them all so much. She didn't doubt for a second that Percy did too.

"What if they think that we're… well, you know, dead?" She whispered the last word.

He froze. He hadn't considered that. They looked at each other, a silent understanding passing between them. That possibility was just too painful to even consider.

* * *

"Do you wanna practice some archery?" He asked, quickly changing the subject.

She smiled. "You realize you're never going to beat me, right?"

"Nope."

"All right then."

They stood up, a target materializing across from them. Two bows and some arrows were scattered over the grass. He picked one of each up, and aimed.

"YEAH!" He shouted. "BULLSEYE! Try to beat that, Wise girl!"

She shook her head. He could be so childish sometimes. She drew her arrow back, straining the bow string. She aimed and released. A loud crack sounded as the arrow split the other in two. He stared at the target. Annabeth cheered, smirking at him.

"How was that?" She asked him.

He shot her an annoyed look. "How did you do that!?"

"Practice, Perseus."

"Please don't call me that."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

"Do you want to play a round of chess?" Annabeth asked, already sitting in front of a chess board. She gestured to the chair opposite hers.

He groaned. He was rubbish at that game, and judging by her smirk, she was well aware of that. He sat down grumpily, and the game started.

After about 5 minutes, Percy had already lost. "Checkmate!" Annabeth said, grinning.

"Where? How? WHAT!?" He shouted.

"See? Your king can't go left, or my knight would…"

He zoned out. "Let's eat something!" He said, interrupting her explanation.

She laughed at his impatience. She took his hand and they walked into their house together.

A day quickly turned into a week, then several weeks. Before they knew it, half a year had passed. Time was strange here. The calendar said it was six months, but it felt more like one month or even less.

They still occasionally tried to escape, but just left them too depressed, realizing they were trapped over and over again. They continued on with their life as best they could in their strange situation. On the bright side, (if there was one) no monsters ever attacked.

* * *

The entire Roman and Greek camps stood assembled on the field. They were still two separate camps, but they became more alike. The war against Gaia had been won, and peace between the camps was inevitable.

Reyna and Chiron stood in the centre, next to two grave stones.

She cleared her throat, and began her speech. "We are here today, to honour the two heroes who sacrificed themselves to close the doors of death. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon…"

Leo paced around his cabin. Jason, wearing plain black clothes entered through the door. "Leo. The ceremony started, don't you want to-"

"No." He snapped.

Jason frowned. "Leo, listen to me-"

"NO!" Leo cut him off again. "It's been two bloody weeks, damnit! What right do you have to assume they are dead!? Even _Nico_ said he didn't feel anything! He always knows when people are dead! Don't you see, they are still alive, probably trapped somewhere!"

Jason sighed. "I know." He sat down heavily. "I don't think this is right either."

Leo stared at him hopefully. "Will you help me find them?"

"I didn't say that!" Jason countered. "You know that they might really have passed away, right?"

Leo nodded. "Yeah, but I don't think so."

"Neither do we." They heard a voice from the doorway. Their heads whirled around.

In the doorway stood Hazel, Frank, Piper and Nico. Hazel was the one who had spoken. Jason eyed them wearily. "What are you planning, guys?"

"Oh, we're going on a holiday." Piper said, her eyes gleaming.

Frank snorted. "Yeah, more like an unofficial, highly dangerous and forbidden quest."

Leo grinned. "To find Percy and Annabeth?

Jason sighed, a smile forming on his face. "How about we go somewhere no one can hear us?"

After they all gathered their things, and gone aboard the Argo ll, they started planning in secret.

* * *

**YAY! So, six months have passed in Percy and Annabeth's world, but only two weeks in the real world, in case you didn't catch that. :D**

**Any reviews are appreciated! :D**


	3. don't freak out

Percy sighed and rolled on his side. He and Annabeth had a fight. One minute, they had been talking, then shouting, and then she had stormed out. He couldn't really blame her. It had been over a year, and they were starting to get pretty fed up with each other. Yes, they were still in love. But sometimes it just proved to be too much, with only the two of them.

He stood up, and decided to look for her, glancing at the calendar. He felt a sudden urge to just tear it off the wall. That thing was so confusing! To them it felt like maybe 2 or 3 months had passed, but that stupid thing said it had been exactly one year and three months. Great. He didn't even know if that thing worked. What if they were right, and that thing was messed up?

He walked outside, leaving the door open. He found her sitting on a bench, surrounded by flowers that changed colour and shape every few seconds.

She smiled half-heartedly at him, and he sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you." She whispered.

He shook his head. "No need to be sorry. We're both just having a bit of a hard time. I'm surprised you haven't punched me already, actually. I must be quite annoying at times."

She chuckled. "Yeah, but so am I. It's been over a year, Percy… It's hard with no one else around."

"I know." He simply said, putting an arm round her.

She lent away from him, fidgeting awkwardly. "It might not just be the two of us forever, you know. Even if we never find a way out."

He was confused. "You think someone else might be stuck here? I guess so, I never considered it. How would they get here, though? We tried talking to the gods often enough. I don't think they know this place exists…"

Annabeth sighed. "Not really what I meant, seaweed brain."

His eyes widened. "Oh my gods, do you think there was another set of doors of death!?"

She avoided his eyes. "Uh, no. No, not really what I was getting at either."

He scratched his head. "I think you lost me. Did you think of another way out? Did Jason or someone manage to contact you?"

She laughed nervously. "Ah, no. What I'm trying to say is… well, that is… I…" She turned away.

"Annabeth? You're kinda freaking me out. Will you please tell me what is happening right now?" He asked, his eyes full of worry.

She gulped. "Um, well. Please don't faint or something, kay?"

He raised one eyebrow. "Okay, I'll try, I guess."

"Right." She cleared her throat.

"Percy…?"

"Yes, Wise girl?"

"You love me, right?"

"Of course! Why would you ask that!?"

"Just cause."

"Hmmm, okay."

"So, I have something to tell you."

"Yes?"

"I…" She trailed off, looking into the distance.

"I have all eternity."

"Very funny."

He shrugged.

"Okay, here it goes."

He sighed. "I'm listening."

"Of course you are."

"So, are you ever gonna tell me?"

"Yeah, right now."

"…"

"…"

"Annabeth? You didn't say anything."

"Didn't I?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"Just tell me already!"

She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

He blinked. "Wha…?"

"No, really, I am."

"I, you, we, what, we, you." He stuttered, his eyes unfocused.

She waved a hand in front of his face. "Percy?"

He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. Annabeth. Pregnant. Kids. He was going to be a dad. He was nineteen, she was eighteen. They were trapped in between worlds, and the fates had decided that they were going to start a family here, at that age on top of everything.

He opened his eyes. "Alright then."

She stared at him. "Alright then?"

"Yup." He said, grinning.

She shook her head in disbelief, a smile forming on her face as well.

* * *

Frank stood at the back of the ship, staring at the ocean around him. They had been traveling and looking for one month and one week. Hazel had been trying to contact Hecate, because she was convinced that she knew something. But so far, no luck.

Nico had said that he could vaguely sense them, but that they weren't in Tartarus, and not in their world, either. They were in between, as he put it. So, basically, they were going to every single place that was somehow directly connected to Tartarus. Then Hazel or Nice would try to see, or whatever they did, if we were closer. And right now, they weren't any wiser than at the start of their voyage.

Jason walked up the steps next to him. "Hey."

"Hi." Frank said. "Any news?"

"Yup." Jason responded. "Next stop, Paris."

"Paris? Really?" He asked.

Jason shrugged. "Nico said he could feel some weird stuff there, so that's good, I guess."

Frank sighed. "Are we ever gonna find them?"

"I hope so." He replied. "Oh, and I got a really angry iris-message from Reyna and Chiron. If looks could kill… Well, that aside, I think they're actually quite relieved that we're alive."

Frank chuckled. "Yeah, I guess we did leave in secret. Is there anything new at the camp? You know, some good gossip?"

He shook his head. "Nah."

Piper walked around the corner, grinning. "Yes, actually. I just talked to Anna, and she is like the head of rumors and gossip. She's in my cabin."

Frank grinned. "Spill it, Piper."

"Oh my, Frank. I never knew you were interested in gossip!" Piper said in mock-surprise.

He laughed. "Oh, come on, it's fun! Let's go inside, though."

The walked into the main room, where Leo, Hazel and Nico were eating pancakes.

"WHAT!?" Frank shouted. "No one has pancakes without me!" He complained.

Hazel rolled her eyes and shoved a plate in his direction. He sat down and grinned.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Leo said, whilst putting syrup on his pancake.

"Pibers gonba twel ush abaut tshe goship." Frank said, already finishing his first one.

Nico stared at him blankly. "What?"

Jason sighed. "Pipers gonna tell us about the gossip at camp." He translated.

Hazel and Nico both folded their arms and raised one eyebrow. "Really?" They asked simultaneously.

Leo chocked. "Whoa. Creepy, death kids. Seriously creepy."

They all sat down. Piper started on a detailed explanation of what was going on. Apparently, Octavian had destroyed several teddies of the younger kids, and Rachel had gotten so pissed off that she threw him into a wall, while glowing green and conjuring wind. That mental image had them all laughing. The kids from the Hermes cabin had pranked the Hephaestus cabin, and Leo was rather outraged. Also, the hades cabin was being renovated. But when they heard the Aphrodite cabin was doing the planning, it had two Hades-kids grimacing, and the rest laughing.

Piper grinned. "But, the next is the best. Jason, this has to do with you, actually!"

"Really?" He asked, surprised.

"Well, not directly." She said. "It's your sister, Thalia. She came to visit! Said she needed a break from Artemis."

"That's cool." He said. "Wait. She needed a break!? Is she unhappy?"

"Oh, hush. You didn't let me finish." She said, holding a finger to his lips. "It seems that Reyna and Thalia have been acting very friendly toward each other. Always hanging out, you know. Doing lots of stuff together, like watching movies. Thalia even invited her to eat at the Zeus table." Piper grinned, a glint in her eyes.

Hazel, Frank and Leo were grinning too. Nico was sort of smiling. But Jason looked lost. "So, they are friends. Isn't that a good thing? Neither of them is really a 'friend' type, but…"

Piper chuckled. "Oh, Jason. You're so clueless."

He blinked. Piper rolled her eyes.

"Oh." He said, realizing what she meant.

Frank frowned. "But, I thought if you become a huntress with Artemis, you can't…"

"I guess she changed her mind." Hazel said.

"What makes you so sure?" Jason asked.

"Don't tell on me, okay? But Anna told me she caught them kissing!" Piper giggled.

* * *

**Yes, that was necessary- I totally ship them. :D**


	4. 1,2,3

**So, just to let you know, when a month passes in the real world, a whole year passes in 'The void', so to speak.**

Hazel sat up slowly, stretching. Today was going to be a good day, she just knew it.

Humming, she grabbed a pair of jeans and a pullover from her closet. They had been traveling for 6 months. Strange, she thought, time passes so quickly sometimes.

She walked into the main room to get some breakfast, greeting everyone. "So, where are we going today?" She asked.

Leo grinned. "Australia!"

"Australia!?" Frank dropped the book he was holding.

Nico sighed in exasperation. "Yes."

"Cool!" Jason said, smiling.

"Hullo." Piper said breezily, walking down the steps. She leant down and gave Jason a kiss.

Leo cleared his throat loudly, and Piper glared at him.

* * *

Annabeth started at the calendar. 6 years. It didn't seem like 6 years, it seemed like maybe one or two. Time was so different here, it was very frustrating. The years had just flown by, especially now that…

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted. "HELP ME!"

She rushed through the door into the garden. "What? Where are you!?"

"I'm being held captive by the mighty Princes Aaron, Lucas and Jasper!" He shouted.

She turned around, to face a grinning demigod. In front of him stood three laughing little boys, holding wooden swords. "Look, mom! We've captured daddy!"

Annabeth sighed. "You gave a bit of a scare there."

Immediately, all three of them looked guilty. "Sorry mommy."

She laughed. "It's okay, boys. Now, how about we practice our numbers and letters after dinner again?"

"But, mooom!" They complained.

"Ah, ah! No but's!" She said, holding her hand up.

They sighed in defeat. Aaron looked up. "Can we have ice-cream if we get everything right?"

Percy grinned. "Of course!" He shouted, before she could speak. He scooped them into his arms, and ran into the house.

Smiling, she shook her head. Yeah, her boys were addicted to anything sweet. It would be a disaster if the triplets could create things as well, then they would be eating all day. But it seemed that they had no control here, compared to Percy and Annabeth. Aaron, Lucas and Jasper were triplets, only just 5 years old. Aaron had sandy blonde hair, with soft curls. His eyes were sea green, just like Jasper, but he had back hair. Lucas had chestnut brown hair, and grey eyes. They were all really bubbly and they _always_ had energy, it seemed.

Annabeth walked back into the house, to find Percy balancing Aaron on his shoulders, Jasper on his arm, and Lucas clinging to his legs.

"Careful!" She shouted, but it was too late. Aaron lost his balance, and fell backward, pulling the others down as well. She quickly thought of a giant pillow, and they all landed softly.

Dazed, Percy sat up. The boys were giggling like crazy.

"Listen to me next time." She said, holding her hand out for Percy to help him up.

"Thanks." He said, a glint in his eyes.

Her eyes widened. "Oh, nonono!" Too late. He had grabbed her hand, and pulled her down on top of him.

She tried to pull herself back up, but he held her in place. Grinning, he kissed her. She smiled into the kiss and tangled her hands in his hair.

"EW!" The three of them shouted, covering their eyes.

Laughing, Annabeth stood up, pulling Percy with her, "Let's have some dinner, shall we?" She asked, walking over to the table.

The boys jumped up, running to their seats. A pizza and a salad materialized on the table. Instantly, the three boys all grabbed a slice.

Annabeth frowned. "Will you please put your napkins on your lap first, we don't want any stains on your nice clothes now, do we?"

They all rolled their eyes, but did as they were told anyway.

* * *

They were doing the usual. Hazel and Nico would lead the group, the others following them, not questioning the random and sometimes very sudden change of direction.

Nico and Hazel stopped suddenly, causing Jason to walk into them and fall on his face.

"Wait a second…" Hazel mumbled, kneeling down.

"That hurt." Jason mumbled, flopping into a sitting position.

Nico kneeled down next to Hazel. "This can't be right!" He said, worried. She nodded in agreement. They both stared at the floor intently.

"Uh, guys?" Piper asked. "What are you looking at?"

Hazel started explaining. "We can see into tartarus, if we concentrate. Well, not really see, but we can sense it. (Yeah, I just made that up. Hehe)" She frowned. "Here, there's just… nothing."

"Nothing?" Leo asked, confused. "But how is that even-"

"I don't know." Nico said, cutting him off. "But, here do you see that?" He asked Hazel pointing to several spots of, uh, dirt.

She nodded. "It looks like one could just…" She reached her hand out, and a large piece of ground just fell away, leaving a pit. They forgot that Jason was sitting right there, and he fell away with the ground.

He landed in a tree. Seriously? A tree? Jason was pretty sure he had fallen underground why were there trees? He climbed down from it, looking around. The sky was black, and around him, grass stretched on for miles. Along one side, he saw a row of trees, and in the distance, he saw a…house, maybe? He started walking beside the trees, moving closer to the building. He cursed silently, because he had forgotten his weapon, and he hated being unarmed.

Just as he was getting closer, he felt a sudden weight on his back and yelped as he fell to the floor, his vision going dark.

* * *

"Aaron! Is he okay? Who is he!? Mom and daddy said there isn't anyone else here!" A small kid shouted, confused.

"We have to tell dad!" Another voice said.

"No, Lucas! We have to get mom! You know if it's important it's _always mom_!" A third voice chirped.

Jason groaned, his head felt heavy. Slowly, he looked up. In front of him stood three little boys, all identical, save for their hair and eyes. Two had green eyes, one grey. The grey eyed one had brown hair, the green-eyed ones blonde and black hair colours. They were having a fight about something, and they vaguely reminded him of someone… but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Hey!" He said, trying to get their attention.

"Ah!" One of them yelped, hiding behind the blonde haired one.

Jason wanted to stand up, but he couldn't. He was tied to a tree. Great. He had been captured by a couple of five-year-olds.

The black-haired boy spoke up. "I'm gonna get mommy!" He shouted, running past Jason.

The brown-haired boy looked from behind his brother. "Jasper, get dad as well!"

Jason thought for a moment. What were the names he heard? Aaron, Lucas and Jasper. Right. He tried to get out of the ropes holding him down, but to no avail. Man, these kids could tie knots better than him.

"So, Aaron." He started. The boy looked up at him. "Who are mom and dad?" Jason really hoped they weren't monsters and these kids were some kind of illusion.

Aaron grinned. "Mommy and Daddy are the best. Mom is super smart, and always beats daddy in sports and chess and everything. Daddy is so fun; he always gives us ice cream, but he doesn't like doughnuts!" He squealed with a slight lisp.

Lucas shushed him. "Mom told us not to talk to strangers, that's why we tied him up!" He said, worried.

Huh. Chess and ice cream. Didn't sound like monsters. Sounded kind of familiar, actually. He almost laughed, yeah right. That would be impossible.

Well, it doesn't hurt to ask. "What are your parents' names, kiddos?"

They grinned.

"Per-" One of them started.

"Ann-" The other said.

"I want to tell him!" Lucas shouted.

Aaron gasped. "No, me!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"But, Aarooon!"

"Stop being a cry-baby!"

"Fine!"

Jason sighed; he hadn't heard the names properly.

Suddenly, he heard a voice from behind him.

"Aaron, Lucas! Behave yourselves! Now Jasper, will you please tell me and your father what was so urgent?" He knew that voice.

"Look, mom and dad!" The kid from earlier ran in front of him, pointing at him.

Percy and Annabeth walked after Jasper, and stopped dead in their tracks.

The three started at each other, completely in shock.


	5. Reunions

Aaron nudged his brother. "Why are they just staring at each other?"

"I dunno." He whispered back.

An awkward silence descended upon them.

Jasper cleared his throat. "Let's get some ice cream while they're distracted."

They ran to the house quickly.

* * *

"Hi." Percy said, uncertainly.

Annabeth whacked him over his head lightly, ignoring the muttered 'ow'.

She untied Jason quickly, and hugged him. "It's so good to see you." She whispered, overwhelmed.

They stood up, and Percy hugged him too."How did you find us?"

Jason grinned. "We've been looking for you for ages. We knew you weren't dead." He looked at both of them happily. "Where are we, anyway?"

"No idea." Percy said. "Just...well, here, I guess."

Jason burst out laughing. The whole situation was just so bizarre.

Suddenly another hole opened up above their heads. "Jason?!"

"Yeah!" He shouted, laughing. "We're here!"

"WE?!"

Hazel fell through the hole first, managing to land somewhat gracefully.

Leo followed, landing more on his face than not.

Piper and Nico landed on top of leo, who had landed on Hazel, efficiently knocking her over. Frank just flew down, turning into a bird.

Hazel pulled herself out of the pile, being the one trapped at the very bottom.

"ANNABETH!" She yelled, throwing her arms around her. "I can't believe we found you!"

"Yeah." She agreed, grinning from ear to ear.

A giant round of hugs took place then (once piper, nico and leo managed to get up) , including a slightly awkward group hug.

"This is so cool!" Percy almost yelled, jumping up and down happily.

"Calm down there, seaweed brain!" Annabeth said, smiling.

They all had to laugh at hearing that nickname again.

"How did you find us?" Annabeth asked. "We could never find a way out, so we gave up trying a long time ago."

Frank grinned, "Its all thanks to Hazel and nico." He said, putting his arm around his girlfriend proudly.

"How so?"

Nico started explaining how they went about looking for them, not leaving out any details.

"Well, I'm amazed." Annabeth said. All of them seemed to have permanent grins on their faces.

Piper shifted from one foot to the other awkwardly. "Guys, not to be rude...but you two certainly look...older." She said.

Percy laughed. "And you don't even look like you've aged a day!"

Leo frowned. "One doesn't change much in just a few months."

Annabeth paled. "A few months?" She chocked out. Percy looked equally freaked out.

Hazel nodded,"Yeah, six months. Are you okay guys?"

"Six months..." Annabeth repeated, frowning. "There must be a difference of time and space, for a place that doesn't even have time. But that would mean that the time on earth is different than in other realms which isn't even possible..., is it?" She rambled on, only saying half of the things out loud.

Percy stared ahed blankly. "One month...one year?"

Annabeth look at him, her expression unreadable. She nodded.

Everyone was silent, until...

"You're 23?!" Leo nearly screamed.

The others grimaced, leo's shrieking was horrible.

Percy nodded.

Leo started laughing. "Dude, you're like really old!"

Piper whacked him over his head. "Thats hardly the point here, leo!"

Jason finally spoke up. "Yeah, I would really like two know who, ah, so polite little boys were." He said, crossing his arms.

Hazel frowned, "What little boys?"

Percy started laughing then. "You got kidnapped by 5 year-olds!" He giggled.

"Oh shush percy." Annabeth said, but she was grinning too. "Why don't you get the kids?"

He nodded, grinning, and pecked her cheek before running to their house quickly. Annabeth smiled at them. "I still can't believe you're all here, Guys."

They all smiled back. Frank faltered for a moment. "What do you mean, kids?"

"Why don't you come inside?" She suggested.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

"Wow. Nice place." Piper commented.

"Thanks." Annabeth said. "I made it."

Leo's jaw dropped. "You _made_ this?!"

"It's quite easy, actually." She explained,"Percy and I have a kind if power her. to create things with our mind. For example..."

Suddenly a candle appeared in her hand. The others started, shocked.

She smiled and placed the candle on a shelf, "You get used to it."

"MOOOOM!" Someone yelled. Annabeth sighed. "Yes, Jasper?" She walked quicker, gesturing for the others to follow.

"Mom?" Hazel whispered to the others, raising an eyebrow.

Before anyone could comment, they walked into a larger room.

"Mom, Aaron took MY ice-cream!" Jasper whined, walking up to her.

"Well, you shouldn't have been eating ice-cream in the first place. Not before dinner." She scolded him.

He pouted, turning away.

Annabeth sighed, then turned to the others. "Guys, these three-" She gestured around. "-are our kids." Jasper was still sulking, Aaron had ice-cream over half his face, and Lucas waved at them politely.

Percy grinned, walking up behind Annabeth. Frank was about to ask him something, but he gestured for him to be quiet. He picked Annabeth up easily with one arm, causing her to squeal loudly.

He started laughing. "For Goodness sake, Percy! Put me down!" Annabeth yelled.

"Nope." He shook his head. "So, as she was saying, they're triplets, and they- " Annabeth's glare silenced him. "Um, they, ah, right. You win." He set her back down.

Piper rolled her eyes at their antics. It seemed even six years couldn't change how ridiculously adorable they were.

"Right, as I was saying." Annabeth said, glaring at percy and smiling at them simultaneously. It was kinda creepy.

"They're five, and way too into sweets, like their father." The boys (including percy) all shook their heads, denying it.

"I'm lucas." Lucas said, walking up to them shyly. "That's Aaron." He said, pointing to his brother who had gotten the ice-cream off his face, but onto his clothes instead."And Jasper. He's sulking."

"AM NOT!" He yelled.

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"Quiet now!" Annabeth said. It wasn't very loud, but it was the tone in her voice. Even Nico found her tone scary, flinching slightly.

Jasper and Lucas looked guilty instantly. "Sorry mom." They mumbled.

She softened, kneeling down. "Try to behave yourselves , okay?"

They nodded.

The group stared. Annabeth and Percy...Parents?! They had only been gone 6 months... and now they were 23 and 22 years old, and had a family. They also acted much maturer, a lot like...parents. It was a lot to take in.

"Well..." Frank started. "I wasn't expecting this, to be honest."

Percy started laughing. "Neither did we, but things happen."

Leo was already in a heated conversation with Aaron about monster trucks.

"Would you guys like something to eat?" Annabeth asked them.

"Hell yeah." Jason cheered, causing Piper to roll her eyes.

The table expanded instantly, and more chairs appeared. "Thanks, seaweed brain."

He called the boys (and leo) to the table.

The three little boys sat on their usual chairs, and Jason pulled out pipers chair for her. She blushed, sitting down and thanking him.

Frank rolled his eyes, doing the same for Hazel.

Leo plonked down unceremoniously. "Can we have pancakes?"

"PANCAKES!" The three boys cheered, and Annabeth glared at leo. He had the decency to look guilty.

"I suppose, this one time." She agreed reluctantly, but the happy faces of her boys made her smile too.

They all started eating, once the food 'appeared'. Annabeth looked over at Jasper. He sighed and put his napkin on his lap.

Percy spoke up first, "So guys, hows life been?"

Piper grinned, "We wanted to ask you the same thing."


	6. Leaving home, going home

**I just want to say a huge thanks to ThePercyJacksonOracle for helping me!The last paragraph is all yours :D**

**Also, sorry for any mistakes, it's 3am here .**

* * *

"Mom? Where are we going?" Lucas asked.

Annabeth kneeled down next to him. "You remember all the bedtime stories daddy and I told you, right?"

He nodded, " 'Course! The super cool camp with the goat man and the one eyed guy!"

She laughed at his description. "Yeah, that place." Aaron and Jason had gathered quickly too.

"Well, we're going there. We're going to the place where mommy and daddy come from. And so do the others."

Aarons eyes widened. "Even Leo?"

Annabeth chuckled. "Yeah, even leo."

"But he's cool." Jasper argued.

"Oi!" Percy called from across the room. "I'm totally cool!"

The triplets looked over at him. He had a sandwich in one hand, and was trying to tie his shoe with the other. They all shook their head and turned away, running to their room chattering about the amazing camp.

Percy muttered things that sounded something like, " I'm totally cool, they don't even know what coolness is. Hmpf." He finished his sandwich, still sulking.

Annabeth sat down heavily on the floor and sighed. Percy looked up from his shoe, worried. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, then shook her head no.

"Hey, whats the matter?" He sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I don't know, everything and nothing." She huffed, frustrated.

He sat opposite her, holding her hands. "Hey, talk to me."

"I just... this is home, you know?"

He nodded. It was.

"We, we had our kids her, they took their first steps here, it was all _here. _And it has to stay here. It's not like we can take it all_." _She looked out of the window "_J_ust look at them." She said, pointing out the window.

He did. Hazel and Frank had gone to get a ladder from the ship, the others were amusing themselves outside. Jason was playing on the kids' slide and Piper was yelling at him to not break it. Leo was laughing at them, and Nico just stared like they were all crazy.

He grinned. "I missed them. But I know what you mean."

She nodded. "They're still...them. They haven't changed. We have changed, Percy. A lot. Spending time alone here, losing hope, and then raising a family, hell, growing up!" She ran a hand through her hair.

"I know, Annabeth. But we're still us. And yes, a lot of thing have happened here. Things only we will ever know about. But now we can give the boys a proper life. With friends, school, camp, we can show them the entire world! The _real_ world! And there will be new memories!" He said, gently stroking her cheek.

She nodded. "I know...I had just given up all hope such a long time ago." She said, tears in her eyes. "I just... I'm scared of what they will say. But I'm also happy!" She laughed, wiping away tears.

He smiled, and pulled her into a hug. "Me too. And I don't care what they say. I love you."

She smlied up at him. "I love you too." She reached up and kissed him.

Leo knocked on the window. He started shouting to be heard through the glass, "Hey guys do you have-" Then he actually looked at them. They broke apart, startled, and saw leo who was shaking his head. He turned away. "I'm NEVER gonna unsee that!" He yelled, running away quickly.

Percy laughed. "Immature much?"

* * *

Annabeth looked around her and percy's room. She looked over at the shelf that held their 6 photo albums. One for each year.

Suddenly she had an idea. Picking each one up, she chose exactly two photos out of each one. One of them she placed in her bag, the others in an envelope. She had written a couple of pages that were already in the envelope. Making sure they weren't damaged, she closed it carefully.

"Watcha got there?" Percy's voice came out of nowhere.

She jumped, and hid it, embarrassed. "Nothing."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. It's our...story. If someone were to get stuck here, like we did, I don't want them to lose hope." She explained, smoothing the envelope carefully.

He smiled. "That...that's perfect."

She laughed. "Really?'

He nodded. "Definitely."

He helped her up, and they walked out of the house together. Annabeth locked the door, even though it wasn't necessary. There was also still a spare key under the mat. She placed the envelope in front of the door, and put the key in her pockes. She wasn't ever gonna lose that key.

"Finally!" Jasper yelled. "What TOOK you so long?

"Don't answer that!" Leo yelled. "I've been scarred enough!"

She sighed. "Let's go!"

They all walked to the hole in the void, which now had a ladder hanging out of it.

"Where's birdy-man?" Aaron asked.

Hazel's voice called from above. "Birdy-man is right here."

A muffled "Oh please don't call me that" was heard and ignored.

Piper, Jason, Leo, and Nico went up first.

"Up you go!" He helped his three boys up, and they climbed the rest somehow. He threw all the bags up, and Jason caught them.

"After you." He said, smiling at Annabeth. She took one last look at their house, and climbed up without looking back again.

Percy climbed up last, pulling the ladder with him.

He reached the top, climbing out easily. Piper pulled the ladder out completely, whilst Hazel and Nico worked on closing the hole. After a while the ground rumbled, and it disappeared. They had to close the one Jason fell through as well.

"Wow." Percy commented. "This is-" He started laughing. "-Amazing! Oh my gods!" He picked Annabeth up and twirled her, making her laugh too. "This is awesome!" He yelled.

Technically, there was nothing to see, but the sun, the sky, the fresh air- it was amazing.

Annabeth was grinning from ear to ear. "Yes it is."

Lucas pointed at the sun. "Is that it?" The sun?"

Hazel nodded, "Yes it is. What do you think?"

He wrinkled his nose. "It's small."

Everyone burt out laughing at that. Hazel kneeled down next to him. "It's just really really far away. It's pretty big, actually."

Lucas' eyes widened. "Bigger than birdy-man?"

"Yes, bigger than birdy-man." She didn't event try not to laugh.

"Come on, let's get to the Argo II, shall we?"

* * *

The four-day trip was mostly uneventful, except for the boys breaking stuff, and being generally hyper.

It was amazing to be back. It was even more amazing for the triplets, they had never seen more water than their small pool, and to be sailing on open sea, it was a lot to take in.

"Are we there yet?" Jasper asked Nico again.

"No."

"...Now?"

"Nope."

"...now?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No."

"aaw. Now?"

Nico sighed. It was only morning and he was already tired.

He heard a bell chiming on the ship.

"Yes, actually."

"Reaaally?!"

"Yeah."

* * *

They were finally back.

six months, one week, five days.

Leo stepped out off the Argo II. It seemed the entire camp had gathered.

Everyone was waiting for news.

"Well guys, we found Percy and Annabeth, but-" He was cut off by the screaming and shouting.

Reyna yelled for quiet. "Why are they not with you then?"

"Well, they wanted us to clear something up first" Jason said.

"According to Annabeth, they got stuck in Limbo, in the void. For every month here, a year passed by there."

The crowd took a moment to register the comment. The Athena head-counselor, Malcolm, spoke up. "So that means that-that they would be six years older."

"Exactly Malcolm. I couldn't have said it better myself." Annabeth said, stepping up to the front of the deck.


End file.
